


Strange Lovers

by TheVitalWaffle



Category: Jaquab Quyder
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lucifer?, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Other, Satan - Freeform, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVitalWaffle/pseuds/TheVitalWaffle
Summary: I dont really know how much work im going to put into this but.... you will regret reading





	

Lurking in the forest was a.... creature of sorts, it seamed to be practicing something... wierd. As the picture got Clearer i can see it was pushing violently into something. ahh i see now..... it is Violently Airhumping a Stick onto a Treehole. I walked up, and started talking, he seemed very jumpy and looked as if he was blushing. I knew i had to enslave him I said to myself.  
"Hello Mysterious Creature" I Yelled at It.  
"ahhhhhhh" it screamed and curled into a ball.  
"Hello there little..... THING, Most certainly a thing"  
I scanned the area around us, nothing. Good i thought

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy?


End file.
